Ghost Types!
by AlphaSilv
Summary: The adventures and antics of Eberon the Lampent, Mora the Misdreavus, and Neo the Rotom as they travel Sinnoh. And try to take out Team Galactic with the help of the grayscale Drifloon. And avoiding capture by trainers. While trying to take over the world. Rated T for Eberon.
1. A Normal Ghost's Day

Chapter 1

"talking/pokespeak"

_telepathy_

_'poke speak translated'_

'thoughts'

Contains much Pokemon mathematics. I thank Bulbapedia and various charts and resources I found online.

This story is also head canon. There are some things from both the manga, the games and the anime, as well as a few made up things.

I don't own Pokemon or Bulbapediea or sources.

* * *

_ What are you doing?_

The Lampent turned to the Misdreavus, before turning to stare at the Ghost Tag tied around his left arm.

_Nothing you'd be interested in, Mora,_ the flame ghost replied. _Just putting something back before going to read._

_ Ok. _The Misdreavus, Mora, stared at him in silence. She then turned to an object behind him, _Why is there an open bottle of alcohol?_

_ I have no idea what you're talking about. I saw it when I peeked in here - I decided to cap whatever it is. Can't have medicine evaporate on us, can we?_

_ How strangely out of character for you, Eberon...usually you don't care what happens to most of us...in fact you usually try to make our lives as miserable as possi -._

FWOOM.

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "_Lapenpepepepepent! Lapenpepepepepent!"

The Misdreavus just shook her head, _Never mind..._

Eberon and Mora went to the source of the explosion. Most of the room was burning, and smoke billowed out like no tomorrow. There didn't seem to be anyone in there, much to the Lampent's dismay. Mora was shocked at the sheer amount of fire.

_Goodness, how much alcohol did you USE?!_

_ Two and a half bottles. All 4 litters. I had to use it sparingly, though._

_ You call THIS sparingly?!_

_I wanted to take out most of this hallway too, to tell the truth..._

_ ...I have nothing to say._

* * *

Lukily, Andromedrae, a Jellicent, came over, and put the fire out. After threatening Eberon that she would put him out, they both decided to leave the old mansion. Actually, the Lampent wanted to leave, Mora followed him so he wouldn't kill anyone...or cause trouble.

_So why are we going into Driftviel, Eberon?_

_ I need to get something near there._

_ Oh? _The Misdreavus looked at him questioningly, _and what would that be?_

_ Feathers._

_ ...Feathers. You want to get feathers in Driftviel._

_Not just any feathers my dear Mora, the ones on Driftviel Bridge._

_ ...Why?_

_ You see Mora..._

'Darn it...he's about to monologue...'

The Lampent gave his best impression of a Cheshire grin, but his flames made it more twisted. _The Driftviel Bridge is one of the favorite fly over spots of bird Pokemon, besides the bridge near Black City. You can imagine all those stray feathers that fall down, can't you? Well, a good majority of those feathers have special enhancing (that are proven 100% safe, mind you) properties, and a small minority fetch a good price on certian markets, especially with certain Pokémon. These feathers are called "Wings." Going by the Pokédex SLEVIVEN system _(A/N: **S**tatistics, **L**evel, **EV**, **IV**, **E**xperience, **N**ature)_, if I were to obtain enough of those, I could literally become an unstoppable force. And then I can sell the rest for marked up prices. I can then go through with my plan of world domination. _Eberon gave an even more disturbing face, emphasizing his confidence and possible insanity._ Now, any questions? _

_ Won't it wear off after a while, like vitamins?_

_ NOPE! _Lampent exclaimed loudly, startling the Misdreavus and breaking her levitation. _Still going by the SLEVIVIEN, while there is still the 252 EV cap in a single stat, as well, vitamins are ineffective by 100 EVs. While much weaker than vitamins, Wings can increase the base stat until 252 EVs in a single stat or if you hit the max EV count of 510. I need enough to get at least max Sp.A. _

_ Okay...how many do you need to reach the max stats then?_

_ Well, before I drenched the living room in alcohol, I checked the computer this morning - most Lampent that have IVs of 31 in their Sp.A and a level of 55, have an average base Sp.A of 126. Since I have a rash nature, it gives me a base of 138._ _Since my current stat is 155, if I subtract my stat with the base stat, I would get 17. If I multiply 17 by 4, I would get 68. Now if I subtract 252 by that, I would get 184. Now, if I divide that by 4 again, I would get 46. So I need 46 Wings._

_ Wow. That's the second time you were out of character..._

_ What does that mean...?_

_ Nothing you need to know.~ _Mora giggled as she regained levitation, confusing the Lampent even more.

* * *

It took about an hour to get to the bridge. The sound of the roaring waves and the wind beautifully resounded in the area, the flapping of birds echoing over multiple parts of the bridge. The sky was a serene and clear and the bridge itself shined with clarity. Mora was in awe of the structure.

_It already looks amazing in pictures from afar, but up close..._

The Lampent wasn't fazed. He had seen the structure before, during, and after construction. There wasn't much of it that was so breath-taking. _Yes, yes, amazing. Now, we have work to do, so stop gawking. Do you have the bag? _A large brown bag swallowed Eberon and he barely heard the words '_scene spoiler'_. _I'll take that as a yes then._

The two ghost types searched the bridge extensively, looking for the special wings. They did their best to avoid trainers. Eberon secured the bag on near the middle, where they both could keep an eye on it – they didn't want any of their hard work being stolen by anyone.

They decided to break after two hours. Mora decided to look at the rest of the bridge. Eberon was counting the feathers. _Ok, we got 34 Genius Wings, 22 Clever Wings, 10 Health Wings, 4 Muscle Wings, 4 Pretty Wings, 15 Swift Wings, and 20 Resist Rings._

_ So we did well, right? _Mora came back to the bag and the Lampent. _So what now?_

_ We are not leaving until we get 46 Genius Wings!_

_ Why not take all of the Genius Wings we have now?_

_ Because I might lose count and it wouldn't feel as rewarding. I'm going to meditate for five minutes, and then we are going to go back to hunt for the next 14 left!_

_ Fine…_

Mora decided to take a nap on the bag. She was sleepy, and the bag made a really good pillow right now.

"Ohhh! That Pokemon is so PRETTY. I want it!"

"That Lampent looks pretty strong…might be good enough for me."

"I want to study them!"

The two were startled by the sudden voices.

Lampent was not pleased._ Oh goodie. Trainers._

_ I am not liking the intentions I feel from these guys…_

The three trainers came up to their location. Due to the author's laziness, the characters are a Model named Janice Loren, a Hooligan named Kory Loren, and a Scientist named Thomas Loren. They were all siblings coming back from their trainer journeys to their hometown in Driftviel. And of course they took the bridge, cause it's the BRIDGE.

_They look like League Trainers. _Eberon said with distaste.

_League trainers aren't ALL bad._

_Have you ever met any?_

_I was one in my past life, idiot._

… _But since you are not one anymore that makes ALL of them bad._

_That logic is horrible._

"We can take 'em!" The Hooligan urged, "Go! Clobbertime!"

"I choose you, Neko!"

Out of the Hooligan's Pokéball came a large Gigalith, a Hard Stone on its neck. The Model's had a Delcatty with a Power Herb on the head, like a tattoo.

_"Hmmm…you don't look that tough, Ghost-type." _the Gigalith, Clobbertime, sneered.

_"I don't know what she sees in you. You're definitely not as magnificent as myself." The Delcatty taunted._

Mora just gave them a look over. Eberon was completely unfazed. _I don't have time to deal with any of you idiots. We have work to do, don't we, Mora?_

"WOW! A telepathic Lampent! That's really rare!"The scientist eyes were gleaming at this point.

"Smart mouthed… Smack Down on the Lampent!"

_"Oh, YOU, my good friend, are going to pay for calling the GREAT CLOBBERTIME an idiot!" _And a rock was fired from the Gigalith.

_ Child's play. _Eberon moved out of the way of the rock…

…and the rock smacked the bag over the bridge.

_NOOO! _The Lampent tried to use psychic on the bag, but if you are familiar with Smack Down's in game effect, it didn't stop falling. It soon hit the water below and sank.

_This won't be good…_ Mora stared wide-eyed at the quivering Lampent.

_Oh…Mora…_ the other ghost type said/thought as he slowly turned around, _Would you be a dear and go tell everyone I may be late for lunch? Thank you._

* * *

_Welcome back Misdreveuas. Where is Eberon Lampent?_ Their doorman/guardian/servant Golurk named Ianitor, asked

_Um…he said he would be late. He didn't look like he wanted to argue about it. And I didn't want to be caught by spoiled trainer._

_This is most troubling. Who knows what he would be doing. _The Golurk shook his head, _Go tell Mistress Roina Mismagius you're alright. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes._

_Okay._ And Mora left.

After dinner, Mora went to bed. Her "room" was the library, and her bed was a pillow in a large gap on one side of a shelf. On that pillow was a black book with a ghost tag attached. A black pen rested under the pillow. She took the book and began to write.

"_6/13/09_

_Plan: Collect Genius wings to max out stats; sell the rest._

_Result: Failed. Bag of feathers knocked off bridge._

_Reason: Again, dumb luck like last time. A trainer's Gigalith used Smack Down on the bag, and it sank in the water._

_Result on Eberon: Fuming. I wonder if those trainers are okay…_

_Notes: Wasted afternoon yet again. I'm tired"_

The tired Misdreavus slept.

A maniacal laugh was faintly heard in the mansion.

Followed by a screech. And lots of shouting.

It was a normal night in the Ghost Mansion.

* * *

And that is a wrap! How was the first chapter? Well, writing Lampent's monologue was _hard._ One could make a whole lecture based on the EV – IV system in Pokémon. I wanted to incorporate the stats system somehow, so we have SLEVIVEN. I hope I don't make myself do this again.


	2. Preparations for the Twist Mountain

Chapter 2

* * *

_ Hey Neo!_

The Rotom looked at the Misdreavus shyly. _Oh...hello Mora...um...what do you need?_

Mora gave the Rotom a strange look before continuing, _Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to Twist Mountain with us. You said you needed an ore from there, and I thought you could find some of it there._

Neo's eyes went wide, _Really? I'd love to go!_

With the exception of Mora, all the ghosts knew that Neo had a big crush on Mora. Of course, everyone also knew that he was really shy around here. Unfortunately, people who also crush on Mora are aware of this, and try to squander his chances with her.

And by people, I mean Eberon.

Mora gave him a small smile in response, _Great! Get whatever you need, and come to the library. If you have anything heavy, Kin will carry it!_

* * *

_ Oh, King of Spirits and Death, why did I agree to carry all this..._

_ Silence, Kin. I am trying to meditate._

Here we have the old library of the Ghost Mansion. The two talking would be Eberon, the Lampent from last chapter and Kin, a Cofagrigus with a scar on his back that wrapped around him that would make even Cyrus cringe in pain from the sight of it. The demon lamp was currently in a still position with eerie flames floating above the ends of his arms. His yellow eyes were closed. The Cofagrigus was currently packing a giant bag, like the ones Backpackers or Hikers have.

_ Oh how the mighty have fallen. I used to be a Pharaoh. Now, look at me._

_ You were assassinated in your own time, captured by Ghestis, tortured into doing his dirty work, got a big scar from it, pledged revenge on humanity and ended up here. Now shut up about it._

The coffin replied with an angry frown, _I didn't need you to rub it in. In fact you usually don't rub this stuff in. What's up with you?_

_ I NEED TO MEDITATE._

_ ...Fine_. The Cofagrigus knew how his temper was. There is no temper like that of a fire-type, but even then, Eberon's rages were legendary. There were never survivors.

The lamp seethed and prepared his Flame Charge, _GET. OUT. NOW!_

The Cofagrigus, now brutally singed and confused just looked at the library door and sighed.

_ Oh Lord of the Deceased and the Goddess of All, why did I agree to help you..._

* * *

At about 5:00 a.m., everyone was assembled in the library (Eberon finslly calmed down enough to telepathically call everyone.). All of them situated near a desk in the dusty library. Eberon was in the middle, floating over a very, very old and slightly creepy-looking book. Kin (Still miffed from earlier), was sleeping next to the wall. Mora, notebook in hand...er...in psychic...was looking over objectives. Neo was currently hiding behind Mora, playing with a thing-a-ma-jiger he made earlier. Others were also with them. First was a Shiny Spiritomb, Tsukitera, who was also the mansion pervert. He was under the table for some reason or another. Next to Mora and Neo was Elizabeth, the Frillish, who was busy thinking about her "destined one," whoever that was. And finally the last one in the group, who was floating in circles around everyone singing "Sonic Boom" by Crush 40, was Marion, a Banette, and her Lapras Pokédoll.

_Hello everyone, It's nice to see that you could make it...and if you didn't I would've set you on fire. And right now, I am in a mood for burning..._

_ Do you have to be so morbid starting out a trip? That doesn't do much for our morale. _Asked Tsukitera.

_That is a stupid question. Ghost types are the epitome of morbid!_ Eberon Flame Burst-ed the Spiritomb, before throwing him into a few empty bookcases. _Any other stupid questions?_

Mora rolled her eyes._ I have a non-stupid question._

That calmed the Lampent down. _Of course Mora. Anything for you._

_ Could we bring Neo?_

Record scratch.

Poor Neo decided to finally make himself known. _Er...hi?_

_ One second Mora, I need to talk to Neo privately for a bit. _The lamp dragged the plasma harshely behind a bookshelf.

_I told you many times, you stupid little kid, not to go any way near her. I should make you implode with psychic! Or tear you apart one drop at a time! Why the -_

_ TherewassomethinganoreIneededtogetandsinceMorainvi tedmeIthoughtIcouldcomepleasedon'tkillme!11111!_ Neo was ready to scream in terror.

Eberon looked at the Rotom long and hard. He knew that Mora would know that he scared the plasmiod into leaving, and she would be dissapointed in him, possibly making her like Neo more. And it was being truthful...Should he, or shouldn't he?

_You can stay...just do what you need to do, help us, and don't get close to Mora. Got it?_

The Rotom nodded viguorously, _Yessir._

_ Good._

* * *

_Sorry for the delay everyone. I just had to clear some things with Neo... _the Lampent said cooly. He levitated a piece of chalk and started drawing a map on a blackboard.

_So ladies, gentlemen, and 'its', you're probably wondering why you're here today._

_ Not really._ Kin retroted as he woke up from his nap.

_Yeah?! Well what do you know wise guy!? _Eberon pointed the chalk like a sword where Kin's neck would be.

_Some elaborate take over the world plan that involves looking for essential parts in random locations that no one would bother looking in or in places that screams 'You'll die.' And guessing from that map, the object we're looking for is near central Twist Mountain. AND judging by the fact that you have 'Smoky Ore' written there as well, you are making a teleportation device. Did I get that all right?_

Silence filled the entire room as they stared at the coffin. Lampent finally muttered_...burn and die...more._

_ I guess I'm right then._

_ ...Wow. _Mora was amazed at the Cofagrigus's perception skills.

_Kin, that was so cool! _Elizabeth looked at him in amazement.

_Heh. Being near an evil mastermind for so long makes you predictable to such things._

_ Yes, yes, you can predict things extremely accurately, now can we go back to this!_

He tapped the board with his arms irritably.

_Yes everything Kin said was exactly right. HOWEVER, we need to strategize. Pokemon secluded from society - both human and Pokemon - are initially distrusting of outsiders, especially of Pokemon with either bad reputation that they have knowledge of... _He pointed to all the Unovan ghosts _...or ones they know nothing about... _he pointed to the others. _What makes this worse, is that Unovan ghosts are considered much crueler than most others and don't trust most humans, which mean they automatically distrust the Cofagrigus line and especially a human-owned one like Kin. The Jellicent line is known particularly for its cruelty, so Elizabeth would also be distrusted right off the bat._

He pointed to himself, _It's common knowledge for a Unovan that Twist Mountain is filled with ice types. The fact the Chandelure line is considered a demonic abbomination and MY reputation...they probably wouldn't let me be a good 50 meters near the entrance. And finally, we are all Ghost-type or connected to the type. They are probably going to either try to kick us out with a warning to our entire type, or kill us...more...AS a warning to our entire type._

_ So…_the Lampent gave them his twisted smile which heightened the fear in the room. _Fortunately, I came up with a little something I would like to call, The Great Melting._

* * *

And here we have it! The beginning of both the teleportation machine arc and the Twist Mountain acts! Next chapter will finally show one of the reasons I rated it T, if you caught on to what Eberon said.

So long for now!


	3. This Arc is Short

Chapter 3

This Arc is Short

"Hey Flint, look over there."

Flint the Boldore looked in the difection his brother, Glint the Boldore was looking at.

"Is that a... what do the humans call it...balloon, Glint?" Flint asked his brother.

"Seems like it, Flint." Glint agreed.

"It's a bit odd-looking though...it's small… and oval-ish...Glint."

"I dunno, Flint. It's a bit weird though, Flint... suspicious..."

"...I think it just glowed, Glint..."

"...I think it's puffing up, Flint..."

The 'balloon' floated closer while they were talking, before popping. The cavern darkened and the two Pokemon were hit by red waves of energy, before fainting.

_It's called a distraction, bakas!_

A stone fell down from where the waves originated, before gently floating to the rocky floor. _Coast is clear, guys!_

All the ghosts came through the wall they were currently watching through. _Finally, I couldn't take much more in there! I felt like everything was poking me! _said a distraught Mora.

_Eh, you'll get used to it, kid. It becomes normal after a while. _Cofagrigus answered.

Eberon congratulated the Spiritomb, _Good job Tsukitera! Unfortunately, that was the last balloon we had... We're just going to have to 'run' through now and hope we don't get sensed._

Mora was confused, _Why didn't we do that in the first place?_

_ Because all ghosts have a spooky 'aura' which can be easier felt when we are invisible. Therfore, it isn't a good idea to just float through places like this. And there are warnings when something like that. Some of the smarter ones would put two and two together and try to take us down, _Elizabeth answered.

Marion started to dance with her doll. _Whee! More are coming! _

_ Everyone, divide. Marion, Kin, Elizabeth and Tsukitera look for the ore. Neo, Mora and I will create a distraction._

_ Right!_

* * *

And then...

**...**_**Your plan went horribly wrong from there...**_

My plan was flawless! I didn't expect them to get us so quickly...

_** Fine. Be in denial. Please continue.**_

* * *

"Smack Down!"

"Fissure!"

"Night Slash!"

The 3 ghosts dodged attacks left and right from the ice and rock types.

_So how did we get in this situation again? _Eberon asked while shooting Flame Bursts.

_You burned a Cubchoo to death. (Dodge."Hey!" ) Right after stabbing it. Right after melting its Vanilite friend, SLOWLY. _Mora fired Spites in every direction.

_ Yes, well (dodge) that was a bit miscalculation on my part. "BURN"- I forgot to eat today - "Why can't you just die like every living thing!" - I didn't think he would start screaming so quickly - "OW! Eat Will o' Wisp! "_

_ Eberon, he was just a kid! Not only did you painfully kill him, you scarred him for life!_

_ ("Thundershock!") I-I will n-never look at i-i-ice cream the sa-sa-sa-same wa-way again... _Neo was electrocuting everything he could sense. He caught a glance at the Lampent, and shivered, _It ha-has fo-forever been burned in my brain..._

_ And you scarred Neo too._

_ Honestly, who really cares about Neo at this point in time?_

_ Your concern for your team mates is commendable._

_ Why thank you. There's something behind you by the way._

* * *

_**So then what happened next?**_

Shut up. We hid for a while in a cave wall. Afterwards we decided to use Ominous Wind and fog the place.

_**And then what happened?**_

* * *

The loud, rumbling voice came out of nowhere, "Halt evil beings!"

_Who's he talking to?_

Then a squeaky voice, "I sense you in there, foul ghosts! Come out of the wall! Or we will take you out ourselves."

_Ah. "I'll think we'll stay in here, thank you."_

BOOM!

Dust and smoke flowed from the new hole in the wall. Mora, Neo and Eberon were splayed out on the rocks and ground. _"I think _-cough- _we can grace your presence now, whoever you are._

"...So you are the trouble makers that caused disturbances in Twist Mountain..." replied an ethereal, monotonous voice.

_"I believe we gathered that the last few seconds. Who the heck are you?"_

"...We are the protectors of Twist Mountain..." A large floating figure was still now.

"The doers of all right!" A flying figure came out behind the floating figure.

"The fear of the wicked!" A rapid drill-like shape came out of the ground.

"We are..."

_"The P-Power Rangers!"_ Neo exclaimed psychically.*

"What the...No!"

_"We-well in that case, you guys suck."_

"Midori the Swoobat!" The shiny Swoobat prepared a Air Slash.

"Erosion the Excadrill!" The Excadrill went back into the ground.

"...Refle the Cryogonal..." The Cryogonal just sighed, before preparing Flash Cannon. 'Help me please' he thought.

"We are Team MER!" And they all released their attacks.

All the ghosts teleported behind them to dodge.

_"You still suck."_

_** So you were defeated by Power Ranger rejects? Pretty depressing.**_

* * *

Oh shut up. We weren't defeated.

_**You're right. YOU were hit by an OHKO move...and they fretted over you, ran out of there, calling the others with them right.**_

I hate you so much. I really ****ing hate you so much.

_**What a horrible mouth.**_

I don't have a mouth.

_**That's beside the point. You don't say that to your father.**_

Do not call yourself my father. You gave up that right 200 years ago. You never cared.

_**You know I am unable to interfere that much, let alone greatly interfere, unless -**_

You still could have done something. _Anything._..

And she would still be alive.

_**…I'm sorry.**_

* * *

_Oh thank Arceus you're alive! _Mora nuzzled the Eberon.

_That's kinda impossible, since I'm a ghost. _Eberon chuckled weakly. _I feel like I'm going to break in half...**_

_ You know what I mean!_

Rotom came bursting into the room._ Eb-Eberon! YourawakeohmyZekromIthoughthatyoupassedonIfeltsog uiltythankyouforsavingmeyourthebestIwouldhugyoubut Iwouldelectrocuteyou! THANKYOU!_

_Don't mention it, _Eberon grew his flame as much as he could manage._ EVER._

_Okie dokie! _Rotom just smiled.

_So...what happened while I was out?_

_ Well, _Mora started, _we fled as fast as we could, while contacting the others. Apparently, they had succeeded in their mission without a hitch. We did our job pretty well. They got both you and Neo's ore and we all left together. You were out for a week. We were all worried._

_ Really?_

_ Actually, every 4th person. But who cares about the other 3/4ths?_ Rotom replied. _Oh, by the way, Mistress Mitsumi says you're grounded._

_ WHAT THE -!_

* * *

*Neo is a big Power Rangers fan.

**Eberon was also hit by Guillotine.

I actually wanted to get this chapter done and over with. Why? Cameo appearance from Pokemon X and Y. It will probably stay cameo as well.

I do not own Pokemon.

I also condone the killings of Cubchoos and Vanillites.

If you are going to flame me, it better not be about that.


End file.
